I'm Here With You
by seulra kim
Summary: Aku Berjanji Pada Mu Bahwa Aku Akan Selalu Ada Disetiap Hembusan Nafas Mu


**I'm Here With You**

 **Maint Cast :**

 **Caca Septiana Lee (Miss Kim)  
Alvin Cho (Mr Cho)  
Ardan Wu  
**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Hanny Novela - Mikhael - Aprilia Tita - Tino - Novi Eka - Dion dan Lain-lain**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Papa Caca - Mama Caca - Kak Hima - Kak Harry - Pak Rio Dan Lain-lain**

 **Genre : YoungLove - Sekolah Live - Keluarga Bermasalah**

 **Author : Zaza S Ningrum (Caca) ^ _ ^**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My Story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Part 1 " PROMISE "**

Hembusan angin perlahan membelai rambut hitam seorang gadis kecil yang sedang asik bermain dengan seorang teman laki - laki nya yang lebih tinggi darinya .

" Oppa ! Angin nya melucak lambutku ~~ " Rengek gadis kecil itu kepada anak laki - laki didepannya nya

Anak laki - laki yang dipanggil itu pun hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah gadis kecil di depannya . Dan merapikan rambut gadis kecil itu dengan lembut .

" Nah , sudah rambutmu tidak berantakan lagi kan ? " Tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan senyuman di wajah nya .

" Eumhh . . . " Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya lucu .

" Bagus lah kalau begitu " Anak laki-laki itu pun tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah gadis kecil itu .

Gadis kecil yang melihat anak laki - laki itu duduk pun juga ikut duduk disebelah nya . Terlihat anak laki - laki itu sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang tadi membuat gadis kecil disebelah nya merengek .

" Oppa ? " Panggil gadis kecil itu kepada anak laki-laki disebelahnya .

" Hmm . . . " Jawab anak laki-laki itu tanpa melihat kearah gadis kecil yang terus memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang masih terus menikmati hembusan angin .

" Oppa , cedang apa ? Cenapa diam caja Oppa ? " Tanya gadis kecil itu yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak laki - laki disebelahnya .

" Aku ? "

"Iyyya Oppaaaa"

Anak laki - laki itu pun sedikit menahan tawanya melihat perilaku gadis kecil yang menurutnya begitu lucu dan menggemaskan itu . Kemudian anak laki - laki itu pun mengacak gemas rambut gadis kecil disampingnya .

" Acuhh ! Oppa ! Belhentiii ! " Teriak gadis kecil itu menghindari anak laki - laki yang terus mengacak rambutnya .

Kesal dengan anak laki -laki yang terus mengganggunya gadis kecil itu pun berlari menjahui anak laki - laki yang ternyata juga ikut berlari mengejarnya .

Akhirnya kedua anak itu pun berlarian mengelilingi pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain dan duduk tadi . Gadis kecil terus berlari menjahui ank laki - laki yang masih saja mengejar dirinya .

" Oppa ! Belhenti mengikuti aku oppa ! " Teriak gadis kecil itu kesal .

" Tidak mau ! Wekkk ! " Ucap anak laki - laki itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek gadis kecil yang masih dia kejar .

Mereka terus berlarian sampai gadis kecil itu pun menyerah dan tiba - tiba saja karena lelah dia pun tidak kuat untuk berdiri dan hampir saja terjatuh sampai anak laki itu memeluk gadis kecil itu dari belakang .

" Kamu tidak apa - apa ? " Tanya anak laki - laki itu khawatir .

Kemudian dia membantu gadis kecil itu untuk berdiri . Gadis kecil yang sebelumnya berdiri membelakangi anak laki- laki itu langsung berbalik dan memeluk anak laki - laki yang masih berdiri dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis kecil yang sekarang memeluk erat dirinya .

" Hei ? Ada apa ? " Tanya anak laki - laki itu lembut pada gadis kecil dalam pelukannya .

" Makacih oppa " Lirih gadis kecil itu yang masih memeluk anak laki -laki didepannya .

Anak laki - laki itu pun membalas pelukan gadis kecil yang masih memeluknya dengan lembut dan dibelainya rambut hitam nan halus gadis kecil itu . Mereka terus berpelukan ditemani dengan hembusan angin yang membelai masing - masing rambut mereka .

 **What the meaning of 'LOVE'  
Love is Sun And Moon  
Love is Day And Night  
Love is Light And Dark  
And My Love Is YOU . . .**

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil dan seorang anak laki - laki tengah terduduk berdua dibawah pohon besar dan rindang yang melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari .

"Oppa"

"Hmm"

" Mama dan papa bilang Oppa mau pelgi ? "

" Iya , memangnya kenapa ? "

Wajah gadis kecil itu pun langsung berubah pucat dan ia pun berdiri dan menghadap kearah anak laki -laki yang masih duduk disamping nya dan melihat gadis kecil itu .

" Ada apa ? "

"Oppa tidak bisa pelgi!" Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan sedikit mengeraskan ucapannya.

Anak laki - laki yang duduk itu pun terkejut dengan ucapan gadis kecil didepannya. dia pun tersenyum dan bertanya lagi.

" Memangnya kenapa Caca ? Oppa tidak boleh pergi ? " Tanya anak laki - laki itu lembut pada gadis kecil yang dipanggil ' Caca ' itu .

"Pokok nya Oppa tidak dapat pelgi!" Ucap gadis kecil yang bernama CCA itu keras.

Lalu , perlahan gadis kecil itu pun menunduk dan terdengar sura isak dari nya . Anak laki - laki itu pun bisa melihat pundak gadis kecil yang bergetar . Dia pun berdiri dan berjongkok berhadapan dengan gadis kecil yang kini tengah menunduk dan menahan tangisannya .

"Caca"

" Hiks hiks "

" Caca lihat oppa "

Gadis kecil itu masih menunduk dan menangis , tiba - tiba saja gadis kecil itu merasakan seseorang yang tengah membelai rambutnya dengan lembut . Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bisa lihat wajah anak laki - laki didepannya yang tersenyum untuk nya .

" Oppa " Lirih gadis kecil itu , tak sadar air mata telah jatuh mengalir di wajah manis nya .

" Jangan menangis lagi yah , Caca . Oppa berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan Caca . Oppa sayang sama Caca " Ucap anak laki - laki itu , lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah gadis kecil dengan kedua tangan nya .

" Oppa . Hiks hiks " Caca pun tidak berhenti menangis lalu dia memeluk anak laki - laki di depannya .

" Sudah jangan menangis Caca " Dengan perlahan anak laki - laki itu mengusap rambut Caca dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang .

" Oppa janji pulang yah " Pinta Caca pada anak laki - laki itu .

" Iya " anak laki - laki itu pun mengangguk untuk jawabannya .

Setelah itu Caca melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata nya namun ditahan oleh anak laki - laki itu .

" Kenapa Oppa ? "

" Ini tugas ku " Perlahan anak laki - laki itu menghapus air mata gadis kecil di depannya .

" Oppa " Wajah Caca pun merona dan tersenyum pada anak laki - laki yang tengah mengusap air matanya .

Lalu, setelah selesai mengusap air mata Caca. Anak laki -laki itu pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celanya. Dua buah cincin perak yang indah, dan juga dua rantai perak yang sama indah nya.

" Apa itu Oppa ? "

"Ini adalah jimat untuk mu dan aku"

Anak laki - laki itu pun menjadikan satu cincin dengan rantai hingga menjadi sebuah kalung yang indah . Dua buah kalung yang indah .

" Satu untuk mu Tuan Putri " Dengan senyuman diwajah nya anak laki - laki itu pun memberikan kalung itu pada gadis kecil di depannya .

" Untuk Caca ? "

"Iya"

" Terima kacih Oppa "

" Oppa , pasangkan yah ? "

"Iya"

Gadis kecil yang bernama Caca itu tersenyum dan mengganggukan kepalanya . Lalu , anak laki - laki itu pun juga ikut tersenyum dan memasangkan kalung cincin kepada gadis kecil didepannya . Dan memasangkan kalung cincin yang sama pada dirinya .

" Dengan ada nya kalung ini Caca dan Oppa tidak akan pernah terpisah oke ? " Ucap anak laki - laki itu mengusap lembut rambut Caca .

" Iya Alpin Oppa " Caca pun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat .

Anak laki - laki yang bernama Alvin itu pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu gadis kecil didepanya .

" Nah , sekarang ayo kita pulang . Nanti Mama dan Papa mu mengkhawatirkan mu "

" Iya , Mama dan Papa nya Alpin Oppa juga "

" Iya . Kalau begitu ayo "

"Iya ..."

Alvin pun menggenggam erat tangan Caca dan begitu pun dengan Caca yang juga menggeggam erat tangan Alvin . Mereka pun pulang dengan senyuman bahagia karena meskipun mereka akan jauh namun hati mereka tidak akan pernah jauh dan tidak akan pernah terpisah atau pun dipisah kan satu sama lain .

Kini Janji Telah Terlahir. . . Akan kah dapat tertepati? Akan kah akan sama? Takdir Dapat Berubah Waktu Dapat Berlalu Namun Cinta Tak Dapat Berubah dan Berlalu. . . Akan Selalu Sama Sampai Kapan pun. . .

 **To Be Countinued ,,,,,,**


End file.
